The invention relates to a photonic structural element having a photonically integrated chip and a fiber holder that is mechanically connected to the chip, wherein the fiber holder has at least one groove into which an optical fiber is placed and has at least one mirror surface reflecting radiation of the fiber in the direction of the chip and/or radiation of the chip in the direction of the fiber. A structural element of this type is known from the German patent specification DE 44 45 997.
The invention is based on the object of specifying a photonic structural element that is able to be manufactured cost-effectively and has as compact a structure as possible.